


(Podfic of) Liquid Courage by Khasael

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles's brain-to-mouth filter isn't great, even at the best of times. This...is not the best of times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Liquid Courage by Khasael

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Liquid Courage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/923603) by [khasael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khasael/pseuds/khasael). 



  
**Title:** [Liquid Courage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/923603)  
**Author:** [Khasael](http://archiveofourown.org/users/khasael/pseuds/khasael)  
**Fandom, Pairing:** Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
**Summary:** Stiles's brain-to-mouth filter isn't great, even at the best of times. This...is not the best of times.

**Length:** 00:12:34

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/Liquid%20Courage%20by%20Khasael.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || MB

**Or stream:**

  



End file.
